


Brook Isn't Artistic

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Midway is my oc im sorry for being trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Kugelmugel meets the personification of Midway Atoll for the first time.





	

Kugelmugel was wonderstruck.

“You like my birds?”

Kugelmugel looked away from the flying flock, which was full of colors that didn’t even have names. A flying rainbow that took his breath away. He turned to the girl.

“Those birds...are yours?” He asked. The girl nodded. 

“Yup. They’re all mine. I own this island.” She said and took a seat beside Kugelmugel. He nodded.

“Midway?”

“I prefer Brook.” She said with a smile. “Who are you?”

“Kugelmugel.” He responded.

“That’s a mouthful.” She said with a laugh. Kugelmugel frowned.

“It is artistic.” He said, before turning back to the birds, who were flying away now. “Unlike Brook.”

“My name isn’t artistic?” She asked, slightly offended but didn’t know this boy well enough to tell him off. 

“No. Brook is like brick, and bricks are boring.” He said, turning his body so he could face her.

Brook pondered that a moment. “Well what if you draw on the brick? Then they’re not boring!” She said, hoping to change his mind. Kugelmugel nodded.

“Correct.” He said, a small smile appearing on his lips. “But I would have to draw on you if you wanted to be art.”

“Eh, no.” She said, but both bursted into giggles. When they were done laughing, Kugelmugel looked out towards the ocean.

“The view, is like art.” He said. Brook nodded. 

“I know. I love my ocean views. And my birds.”

“You’re whole island is artistic.”

“Except me.” She said and sighed. Kugelmugel shook his head.

“No.”

“But you said-”

“I said your name wasn’t.” He said. “I never said you weren’t pretty.”

Brook eyes flew wide with shock, had he just called her pretty? Her face turned into a smirk as she realized she caught him. “You flirting now? Because you never said I wasn’t pretty. You said my name wasn’t art.” Kugelmugel was unphased

“Aren’t pretty and art the same?” He asked her. Brook started to argue, but shut her mouth and just smiled. 

“I guess so.” She said. Kugelmugel nodded slightly and turned back to the ocean. Brook sighed. 

“You know Kugelmugel, I had a fun time. Even though you insulted my name.” She giggled. Kugelmugel turned to her. 

“Did I?” He asked. Brook rolled her eyes. 

“You birdbrain.” She said and slugged him in the arm. He smiled, but rubbed his arm where he hit her. 

“I enjoyed this time too.” He admitted to her honestly. As the sun slowly began to sink below the ocean both Brook and Kugelmugel stood up. His long braids were swept in the wind as he blond her hair did the same. The smiled to each other. He extended a hand to her. 

“It was nice meeting you, Brook.” He said politely. Brook pushed his hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed red and stood stiff. Brook then pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodbye, Kugelmugel.” She said, before running away in the opposite direction though Kugelmugel had spotted a color on her cheeks. He smiled slightly as he watched her run off in the opposite direction. 

“Goodbye, my pretty Brook.”


End file.
